Birthday Suprise
by Shika's-SnowChild
Summary: Kai wants to tell Thorn how he feels about on her 16 birthday,LEMONS,in dedication to Master of the monkeys,R&R flames r welcome.


Sarcasm-Bitch-hello this my first lemon so please be nice

DISCLAMER:I do not own beyblade,but I own oc Thorn and Angelus.

* * *

Kai naked in his bed except for the sheets that covered him to his waist looked at the girl he had in his arms,black butt lenght hair sticking to her forhead and back from sweat,a red blush on her cheeks,her rose pink lips parted oh so slightly just begging to be tasted,and to let those sweet moans of his name come out,her eyes were closed and he watched as her chest fell in a steady rythm,and he could tell she had fallen asleep,exhausted from their "activities",Thorn gave a small moan and turned to face him,he could see the little loves bites he had given her on her neck,chest,and their were even a few on the inside's of her thighs,he smirked.Thorn's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Kai,a deep blush rose to her cheecks,rembering how she had gotten here and how it had happened. 

FLASHBACK

Kai sat pondering in his apartment thinking of something to give to Thorn as a birthday present and a way to tell her how he felt,he had felt this way since the first day he had met her,stubborn,cocky,and one hell of a blader,her team was the only team in the championships to be lead by a girl which was her,but anyway,his train of though was broken when he heard the door open and Tala and Angelus walked in,Angelus was Thorn's co captain,he and Tala had gotten to each other after last years championship,and they had been seeing each other for about two months now,"how's it going,Kai" Angelus asked looking over at he blunette "hn" was all Kai said "still ain't found nothing for Thorn have you"Tala said snickering.

Tala found himself having one of Kai's death glares sent at him,he took a step back,but smirked at his distorted Captain anyway,"well,you don't have to do much,to get her"Angel said as Tala walked behind him and wrapped his arms around him,Kai looked questionly at the blond,"Thorn's not hard to please,or amuse for that matter,so just the littlest thing will make her happy and besides she already likes you Kai,I just don't see why going through all this like you don't know" Angel said smartly," I believe he gets a kick out of Thorn squirming"Tala said,kissing Angels neck,Kai rolled his eyes at the them,"get a room I'm not in the mood too see you two go at it" Kai said irratatedly,Tala glarred at him,"write her a poem" Angel spoke suddently making Tala jump a bit,Both Kai and Tala looked at him questionaly "a poem" Kia asked a little skepticall,Angel rolled his eyes,"Thorn is still a girl,adn she really does like poetry,she writes some sometimes,so give it a try"Angel said.

10 MINUTES LATER

"hey Kai were leaving al..."Tala never got to finish before he died laughing at what he saw,Kai looked up at him and growled "whats so funny",Tala stopped but he was snickering now,"you look like an idiot" Tala said,Kai was sitting on the couch with a note book on the table stuff written on it but it was marked through,and was also biting on a pencil,and it looked funny to Tala,Angel walked out of the room,and looked at them,he grabbed Tala's arm and dragged him to the door,"Thorn always told me to concentrate for a few minutes before I tried to write,she said it helps the flow of words"Angel said "maybe it will help you",and dragged Tala out the door.

Kai sat back and closed his eyes,trying to think of something to say to her,and then it hit him lika a ton of bricks he then started writing stuff down,and in about two or three minutes he had it all written down,and re-read and seemed pretty proud of himself,when his phone rang and he answered it "hello" Kai said really not in the mood to talk "guees who I just saw" Tala taunted him,"who"Kai said really not caring"Thorn"was all Tala had to say to get Kai's attention,"and might I say she's looking pretty damn sexy in those lether pants"Tala said smirking hearing a low growl he knew he had passed the linw tih that statement,hey I'm sorry,but calm down she coming to the apartment to give you some blade parts,from kenny"Tala said,and then quickly snapped his phone shut before Kai could say anything,"_damn Tala,I don't how long it will be before she gets here"_Kai thought,and then had and Idea he folded the poem up wrote Thorn's name on it and layed it on the table so she would see it.

Kai was nervously pacing around the room,but keeping it quite too,he had only been doing it for a few minutes when he heard a knock on the door,"Kai are you here"Thorn yelled,Kai quickly hid in the shadows,this time insted of knocking she opened the door,and walked in,Kai froze when he say her,Tala wasn't lying about her being pretty damn sexy,black,low riding leather pants,on the sides criss crossed with red string,the zipper was also criss crossed,black high heels,and a black long sleeved,off the shoulder shirt,that stopped above her naval,showing her naval ring,she was caring a box which he guessed had parts inshe set in down on the table,and something white caught her eye "what's this" Thorn said as she picked up the poem,she opened and it read.

_Thorn,I didn't know how to tell you how I feel about you,but I love you._

_and I wrote this to also tell you how I feel._

_This needful thing called love_

_you entered my heartless soul_

_like water to an open hole_

_your touch makes me tremble_

_my love to you is a symbol_

_the air tumbling your midnight hair_

_makes me stop and stare_

_your moving body so erotic_

_your face so exotic_

_I want to hear you scream my name _

_that is why you came_

_I want to watch your hips sway_

_as I pin you down and have my way_

_to stare into your eyes of fire_

_you make my climax go higher_

_to see you sweat_

_makes me go wet_

_to silence you with my mouth_

_as my hands move south_

_your hands everwhere_

_nothing could compare_

_you get on you knees _

_you hear my wanting plees_

_your nails dig in my back _

_as I give my full attack_

_I fall to your side _

_after our erotic ride_

_my arms encirlcle your waist _

_your lips give me such a sweet taste_

_I will be possesive _

_of your gentle carresses_

_you smell so sweet _

_like a god given treat_

_we let it flow like a dove_

_this needful little thing called love._

Thorn was speechless,until she felt arms around her waist,and a deep husky chuckle in her ear "did you enjoy that"Kai whispered seductively "ye...ye...yes,I did''Thorn stuttered out blushing madly,she felt Kai slide one hand between her legs...

* * *

Sarcasm-Bitch-whoops,looks like we got a cliffy,sorry Master of the Monkeys you'll just have to wait,to read the "good" stuff. 


End file.
